


A frenzied encounter

by Peggysuave



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Chasing, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Fingering, Forced Sex, Knife Play, Orgasm Denial, Playing Tag, Porn, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Reader gives in but it's technically rape, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty, blowjob, mount ormond, rough, sex on the floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggysuave/pseuds/Peggysuave
Summary: You spawn in a place that you've never been to and encounter a man that you have never seen before.  But he is not who you think he is.When he finally gets a hold of you things get more heated up than you ever imagined they could.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of this fic has been STOLEN and just very slightly rephrased by the user (https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarjasmine/pseuds/lunarjasmine) in their work "First impressions" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536235)! I want you to acknowledge that he first half of their fanfiction is MY content!!!  
> \------------------------  
> Frank is a hottie!  
> If you enjoy this work please leave Kudos or a comment <3  
> I loooove reading comments so feel free to drop one ;)

Even before your eyelids fluttered open you felt the cold breeze tousling your hair and heard the distant creaking of old trees and instantly knew you were in a place that you’ve never been to before.

When you fully came to yourself again you had to squint because of the white, glistening snow that covered the ground beneath your feet as well as the wooden structures and the branches of the trees. Very far in the distance you spotted the high peaks of some snowy mountains. Another icy gust of wind sent chills down your body so you crossed your arms in front of you and rubbed up and down your arms that were only covered by a thin jacket.

As you had already sensed before, this was a new place - a new realm to play this perfidious game of life and death on. The forever ongoing game of losing your life and being resurrected only to have it taken from you again. And with each new realm comes a new unlucky person to join you and your fellow survivors in this endless cycle of slaughter.   
But with each new realm there also comes a new monstrous beast, a new psychopathic monster, a new cold hearted killer - or a new unlucky, heartbroken soul who got sucked into this world by their thirst for vengeance due to dreadful things that have happened to them in their former life. You could see it this way or the other. But either way there was no mercy to be expected from the fifth character on the map.

While having all these thoughts to yourself you slowly and warily made your way towards what looked like a rundown, old ski hut. A part of its walls were torn down but the roof seemed to be intact. And you were craving some warmth.  
You nervously checked your surroundings and noticed you didn’t like the way the snow scrunched loudly beneath your feet. 

When you finally arrived at an empty doorframe leading into the building you instinctively ducked your head and crouched down. Peering around the corner you scanned the insides of the hut. There was a fireplace in the middle of the room, a counter and some armchairs that were partially lacking armrests and looked like they were about to fall apart. You also spotted stairs leading up to a higher level. One of the walls was covered in a large spray paint saying “The Legion”. 

Before you could ponder this any further your attention was caught by a figure stepping out of the shadow on the other side of the room. Mistrustfully you ducked behind the counter and alertly peeked around the corner. 

You had never seen this man before.

He was of average height, had a slim but athletic figure and wore jeans with military pattern on them and a hoodie underneath a leather jacket. When the light finally illuminated the sharp features of his face you noticed he was quite young – no older than 20 you guessed. His expression was sort of bewildered and his dark eyes frantically scanned the room as he turned around in a cycle a couple times. 

‘Okay’ you though to yourself. ‘So this has to be our new comrade’. 

The man turned his back on you and studied the spray painting on the wall. You waited for another few seconds but then eventually took a deep breath and decided to get up.   
He was about to stride back out of the hut when you finally loudly cleared your throat. With a jerk he spun around in a sort of aggressive manner and stared at you with his eyes torn open and his brows mistrustfully furrowed.

“Hi!” you spoke up. “Don’t worry, everything is okay.” – ‘for now’ you added in your head.  
When he still didn’t respond you introduced yourself: “My name is (y/n). What about you?” After another few seconds of silence and a couple more mistrustful glances he finally answered: “I’m Frank.”

You fully emerged from behind the counter where you’ve been hiding and carefully took a few steps closer to him. He didn’t retreat but crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive manner and glared at you cautiously. His eyes made you feel uneasy. There was something about him that you couldn’t quite grasp.

‘Damn, why does it have to be me to explain this game to the new one?’ you sighed to yourself and took another step until you were only about two meters apart. As you came closer you noticed he had a skull tattooed right on the front of his neck.

“Ok so, please listen, and try not to freak out, alright? Well, you do look like kind of a tough guy so I don’t think you will freak out.” Damn what kind of stupid pick-up-line was that? Not that you were trying to pick him up, but still.

He furrowed his brows some more at your remark but didn’t say anything. Your cheeks flushed slightly and you crossed your own arms as well before you continued your speech:  
“So, uhm, this is not the real world. In this world there are two, uhm, fractions, alright? There’s us, the survivors, and then there’s also a killer. And we basically play a game. Of life and death. Take a look outside, do you see those brick walls over there? Yeah, this is a restricted area, so to say. We can’t get out unless we get 5 generators running that are spread out over this, uhm, let’s call it a map. The killer will try to keep us from doing that and hunt us down and when they get a hold of us they usually hook us on those big constructions with the meat hooks on them, maybe you’ve already come across one? Well and technically it doesn’t make a difference if we die or not because the entity will revive us and put us in the next game, so yeah…”

You absolutely hated this because what you said made absolutely no sense. It didn’t even make sense to you, so what must it sound like to someone who just got sucked into this realm?

“Well and every once in a while the entity will pull a new survivor and a new killer into its world and there will also be a new … area. This time it’s you. And this place is new too.”

“Mount Ormond” Frank suddenly spoke up.

“Excuse me?” you asked in bewilderment.

“This place - it’s called Mount Ormond.”

“How do you know that?” You tilted your head and narrowed your eyes.

“I, uhm, saw a sign outside, somewhere at this hut.” He blankly stared at you without blinking.

“So there is a killer around here?” he continued. In this very moment the characteristic sound of a generator being done was heard in the distance.

“Yes, there is. But did you hear that sound? That was a gen being done. We have two team mates in here and the best way to escape is to cooperate and get these gens fixed as fast as possible. The killer, whoever it is this time, will probably go check the place where the sound came from so we should be good in here.”

Frank scanned the surroundings with his dark eyes once again. ‘What’s wrong with his eyes?’ you thought. Something about them just doesn’t seem right. But it was probably just the light playing tricks on you. And why did he not seem to be shocked or frightened in any way? When you had your first game you just sat in a corner and cried in horror until your friend Nea, who was still a stranger back then, dragged you to the exit gates.

You spotted a generator in the very corner of the room. “Look! Let’s just try to get this gen over there running, shall we?” you said and pointed at the apparatus. When Frank didn’t react you gently grabbed him by the sleeve of his jacket and tried to pull him after you as you strode towards the gen. The touch sent chills down your spine and you gulped down the lump in your throat.

“Trust me, for the sake of everyone it’d be best if we got to work now.”

“Well…” he finally spoke up and gave in to your pulling. “If you say so, girl, let’s work on this generator.”

Wait, did he just call you ‘girl’? Maybe he hadn’t heard your name correctly…

“My name is (y/n), by the way” you said and looked up to him. He was just slightly taller than you.

“Yeah, I know” he replied and looked down on you with his lips pulled into a smirk. He looked… amused? Taunting?

Not knowing what to respond to this you just sat down by the generator and started fumbling around with the cables and cogs. Frank seemed a little overwhelmed as he knelt down beside you and took one of the loose wires into his hand.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get the hang of it automatically. No one in here is a technician but we kinda intuitively knew how to get these things running.”

You remembered the stairs leading upstairs and said: “Just give it a try, I’ll be back in a second. I’ll just check the upstairs for a chest. Maybe I can find a toolbox or something else to help us.”

With the light and fast steps of an experienced survivor you hasted up the stairs and looked around a few small and unfortunately empty rooms. You also checked the balcony and were greeted by a cold gust of wind that immediately made you regret going outside.  
Slightly disappointed you hurried back to the stairs. You hadn’t heard the sound of a gen being blown up so Frank had to be doing quite well.

When you reached the bottom of the stairs you found the place where he had knelt empty. Then gen was basically not touched and there was no trace of Frank to be seen.

‘Shit!’ you cursed to yourself. Maybe he DID freak out after all and took off running. 

You rushed outside and hectically looked around. You saw no tracks. Shit, he must’ve taken a different exit. You were about to haste back in when you heard a familiar voice:

“(y/n)! Over here!” You spun around and spotted Claudette crouching behind the massive tree trunk of a tree that had fallen over. She was shivering in her thin blouse her three quarter pants. Quickly you scurried over to her.

“Claudette! It’s so god damn cold out here! I just got to meet – “ you were cut short by a loud, panicked, stifling cry in the distance.

“Shit, they got Kate!” Claudette teared up and grabbed you by your wrist.

“Fuck!” you exclaimed and nervously pried into the distance from where the scream came from. “Have you seen who it is? It has to be one of the invisible ones right? I haven’t ‘felt’ anything yet!”

“I have no clue, (y/n)! I thought Kate was right behind me but all of a sudden she was gone!” Claudette sobbed.

Feeling the adrenaline rush through your veins you spoke up: “Where did they hook her? Let’s go look!” The two of you started sprinting along the outskirts of the map, always cautious for sudden movements around you.  
You came to an abrupt halt when you almost stepped into a large pool of blood that was tinting the snow crimson red. The blood trail led around a corner into one of the wooden structures that were to be found on every realm.

Exchanging alarmed looks Claudette and you followed the trail and nearly stumbled across Kate’s corpse that lied in another dark red puddle. Her eyes were still torn open in horror and her neck and chest were distorted by several deep stabs and slashes.

“Damn, they let her bleed out!” Claudette howled out and fell onto her knees to close Kate’s eyes. “Why did they not hook her like everyone does?!” 

You bit back the tears that were threatening to roll down your cheeks. “Let’s go, Claudette, there’s no use in staying here. Let’s try to get the hell out of here. I’ll check the killer shack, you’ll go for the gen inside the lodge, okay?”  
Claudette collected herself, wiped the tears off and gave you a nod before spurting over to the building.

‘Damn, I forgot to tell her about Frank’ you though. ‘I hope he’s doing alright.’

You didn’t even get to reach the killer shack. You were still 20 meters away from it when you heard Claudette’s suffocated scream coming from the center of the map.  
‘SHIT’ you cursed yourself. Why did you have to send her to the lodge? Why couln’t you go there yourself? Overcome with self-loath you sprinted towards the building. Maybe it wasn’t too late yet.

When you were about halfway there you suddenly spotted an insanely fast figure sprinting between the trees in the distance so you instantly took cover behind a fallen over tree trunk. With a racing heart you let your eyes dart around the shadowy woods. There was nothing to be seen anymore.  
You were about to get up again when you suddenly felt a hand drop on your shoulder. With a startled squeal you spun around.

“Fr-“ was the only thing you managed to utter before the second hand covered your mouth.

“Shhh, please be quiet, (y/n), I’m afraid he’s somewhere near us.”

The one who was covering your mouth was not Frank but… Dwight? How the hell did Dwight get here? That would mean…

“There’s no need to check for Claudette, that little bastard stabbed her right in the chest!” Dwight exclaimed while his eyes feverishly darted around.

I started to dawn on you. The reason why something about Frank’s eyes seemed so wrong, why he didn’t seem sacred at all and why touching his arm was so unsettling is because he is –

“THE KILLER!” Dwight screamed out and took off running as a shadowy, hooded figure came vaulting over the very tree trunk you’ve been hiding behind at mad speed.   
The icy floor caused Dwight’s feet to slip and made him fall flat on the face with a muffled scream. Only milliseconds later the hooded man was right on top of him and drove his hunting knife inside his back, once, twice, until blood was burbling up his windpipe and came spurting out of his mouth. He must have pierced his lungs.

Scared stiff you watched as your comrade exhaled his last breath. ‘RUN! JUST RUN, FOR FUCKS SAKE!’ screamed a voice inside your head but you were frozen in terror and your legs did not obey to any of your commands. 

The hooded figure – Frank – slowly got up again and wiped his bloody knife across the eerie mask he was suddenly wearing as he turned around. He had drawn a big, red smile across it that was shimmering wetly in the dull evening light.

“You” you pressed out. It was obviously him. He was wearing the same leather jacket and had the same physique. To your own surprise he didn’t jump right at you with his knife pulled out but he pushed his mask upwards and under his hood.

Still stiff with fear you met his heated gaze. Apparently Frank was still thrilled from the hunt. His chest was heavily heaving up and down and a wide, freaky grin spread across his face.

“I can’t believe I let myself get fucked over by you, you sick bastard!” you finally managed to scream out with quavering voice. “YOU JUST KILLED MY FRIENDS!”

“So what’s the matter, kiddo?” he replied indifferently while playing with his knife.

“How did you just c–“ your voice was cracking. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘WHAT’S THE MATTER’, YOU JUST MURDERED THEM!”

“Yeah, so? You yourself told me they’ll get revived anyway. So I can kill them again!” his smile grew even wider as he said that last sentence.

“Then why the hell did you not just kill me too when you met me in the lodge?!”

He squatted down and bent forward, bringing his face closer to yours than you were comfortable with. You tried to move back but your back soon met the fallen over tree trunk which kept you from withdrawing any further. Frank grabbed your chin with his thumb and index finger and stared at you for second before he said:

“Because you look like a snack.”

“I look like a WHAT?” you asked irritated and tried to pull your head away. “Can’t you speak normally?”

Frank rolled his dark eyes back in annoyance. “You look like hot stuff, like a babe, like someone I’d like to smash, like someone who would look good getting laid by me. Did I make it any clearer for you?” Sweat was glistening on his tattooed neck and you saw the veins and muscles on it flex as he lightly turned your head from left to right with his hand that was still on your chin. 

You sharply inhaled and blurted out: “We’re sitting next to the CORPSE of my friend that YOU just murdered in front of my eyes and you’re telling me you want to hook up with me?! No, thank you! What on earth would make you think I’d like that?”   
Angrily you tried to pull your head away but failed to withdraw your chin from his iron grasp. When you hissed furiously and tried to lift yourself up from the icy floor, he slid even closer so that he was basically kneeling above you. Still having ahold of your chin he forced you to look upwards into his black, bottomless eyes that were glinting with mischievousness.

“First of all, babe, I have never even said that I care about whether you want to get laid by me or not.” He grinned when you tore your eyes wide open at this remark.  
“Second of all, I’ve seen the way you looked at me. I know that you want me.”

“What?!” you yelled and felt how your cheeks turned bright red. “I don’t want you, you sick asshole!”  
You writhed in his grasp and angrily pushed against his chest. Instantly you felt the heat of his body radiate underneath your palms which made your cheeks flush even more, despite your best efforts to stay untouched by it. 

Frank grinned even wider and pinched one of your cheeks with his free hand as he said: “Oh, you do! You were totally checking me out when you first saw me in the lodge and right now your body is practically screaming ‘take me right here and now, Frank’!” 

“I WAS JUST LOOKING AT YOU, GOD DAMN IT!” You moved your hands from his chest to his face in order to shove it away from yours but it was just as immovable as his hand. How come the entity’s killers always had to be so pumped up with strength?

“Save your breath, shorty, there will be enough reason to scream later!” he chuckled and automatically licked his lips for a second.

Face red with anger and shame you screamed out: “Just FUCK OFF you fucking psycho! FUCK YOU! GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW!”

“Seems like fuck is one of your favorite words, huh? Then you’ll like what I’m going to do to you in a few minutes!”

Before you could riposte, he suddenly jumped up and pulled you to your feet by the collar of your jacket. Taken aback from the sudden jerk you crashed against his chest and again you were cloaked in his radiating body heat.

“But I like me a little challenge, you know? We’re gonna play tag, you and me babe. I’ll give you a head start and count to 10. When I catch you, it’s going to get dirty. If you somehow manage to escape this ‘map’, as you call it, you’ll be left alone… for now. Got it?”

You stared at him in disbelief, lips trembling and hands shaking.

“10”

“9”

Your feet were still glued to the spot.

“8 – You best start running, baby, unless you want me to nail you right here in the snow!”

Finally something inside you awoke and a gust of adrenaline carried you away as fast as your feet were able to run.

“7”

“6”

Chunks of ice and dirt were flying up underneath your heels.

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1 – I’m coming for your ass, baby!”


	2. Chapter 2

Your breath came in huffs and your heart pumped wildly as you slithered across the frozen ground as fast as you could. Panicked you spun your head around every two seconds to see if Frank was already on your track. Unsurprisingly his slim, athletic figure slipped out of the shadows of the trees into your field of view after only a few moments. He had pulled his mask in front of his face again and came flying at you with his knife brandished. The blade was still dripping with blood.

‘SHIT!’ you cursed inside your head. ‘He changed his mind, he’s going to hunt me down and kill me!’  
Fueled by your flight instinct you picked up even more speed and sprinted towards the ski lodge. Maybe you could somehow outwit him with all those windows and corners to hide in there.

You didn’t dare to look back again but you could swear you already hear his heated breath behind you. Panting you finally reached the building and vaulted over one of the empty window frames.

Usually those windows slowed down the killers which were mostly huge and bulky but apparently they couldn’t slow down Frank. He came flying through the window at break-neck speed and landed right behind you. He was panting nearly as badly as you, but his panting sounded more… aroused than yours.

Emitting a terrified scream you stumbled backwards and sprinted across the hall towards those stairs. Your plan was to jump off that balcony and maybe confuse him for a second. You knew you wouldn’t break your ankles - you had fallen from higher places.

With your heart beating like crazy you reached the upstairs and panicky spun your head around only to see Frank spurting up the stairs with his knife still pulled out and raised above his head ready to drive it into your vital organs. Blindly you picked a direction and started running through the hallway. You had forgotten which door led to the balcony but since he would reach you in a second anyway, you might as well give the nearest one a try.

The door burst open as you flung yourself against it with your full weight. A millisecond after realizing that this room had no other exits you were being shoved to the ground by a body that came crashing into yours.  
Frank had jumped right into you. His feet hit the back of your thighs and made your legs buckle. One of his hands pushed against your back caused you to lay flat on the ground when he landed on top of you. It was sheer luck that you didn’t break your nose during the fall. The other hand drove his knife into the wooden floor right next to your face.

“Where were you going, baby?!” Frank panted out. “Ran straight to the house and straight up here…” His Voice was still muffled from the mask covering his face.

He grabbed you by your sides and made you roll onto your back while still kneeling above you. Too out of breath to fight back you let him do as he liked and found yourself face to face with his eerie, scribbled on mask. After only a few seconds Frank decided to push it back up and under his hood again though.  
Through the veil of stars dancing in front of your eyes you noticed his eyes were glooming with dark, lustful fire as he brought his face a few inches closer to yours.

“I wanted…” you panted, trying to explain your original plan but were interrupted by him saying: “You wanted to go to a cozy place, huh, baby?” He brought his hand to your face and trailed a line from your temple across your jaw and along your neck to your collarbone. 

“I caught you, honey, now you’re mine!” His eyes glistened in anticipation and his tongue flicked over his lip for a second. 

“Frank!” you gasped and tried to push against him as he lowered his torso onto yours and settled his forearms on the ground beside your head. His knee pushed between your legs that you had been keeping pressed together since he made you roll on your back.

“Come on, sugar!” he rasped and pushed again, more roughly this time.

“No! Leave me alone, you douche!” you whined pushed against his torso with both of your hands.

With a cheeky smirk he lifted himself up, only to yank your legs apart with his hands and lie back down on you lightning-fast. You whimpered as you felt his groin press against your crotch. He snatched both of your wrists and tightly pressed them to the ground.

You didn’t want to admit that he made you feel aroused. Not after what he had done to your friends. This was not how the game goes. The killers never spoke to the survivors. They would never ever do anything else but chase and murder them. They were killing machines. They didn’t have feelings or any other desires!

“No more complaints, babe? That’s good…” Frank whispered. 

You were about to respond when he brought his lips down on yours and hungrily started kissing you. As a matter of principle you let out a squeal and weakly tried to somehow push him off you with your legs. In response to that he squeezed your wrists more tightly and rubbed his groin against you harder. You could already feel the bulge in his pants.

Unwillingly you parted your lips as his tongue demanded entrance. Unable to do anything about it you moaned into his mouth when his tongue started dancing wildly around yours. You noticed he had a tongue piercing and you also noticed that his lean body and especially his crotch were radiating heat.  
You were not exactly sure when you stopped fighting back against his kisses and started returning them but there you were: trapped beneath a murderer and making out with him on the floor.

When he finally drew back his face your cheeks were flushed bright read and you felt heat spread all the way through your body and collect down in your abdomen.

“I knew you wanted me” Frank exclaimed and regarded you with hungry eyes. 

He bent back down and started biting and sucking your lips again. One of his hands let go of your wrist and snuck down to your hips and underneath your shirt. His fingers left a burning hot trail on their way to your breasts. You couldn’t help but moan when he started kneading it harshly and pinched your nipple with his thumb and index finger. Automatically you started grinding against his cock that you felt more and more clearly between your legs. 

You hated yourself but you were about to lose every last bit of self-control because of what Frank did to your body.

With your free hand you grabbed him by the back of the head to make sure he didn’t interrupt that heavenly kiss.

Apparently he didn’t like you taking charge because he immediately withdrew despite your best efforts to make him stay. Glaring down on you with teasing eyes he chuckled: “You’re growing a bit cocky, aren’t you babe?” With one swift movement he got up and took off his leather jacket. His hoodie and mask followed and he tossed all of it to the ground.

Unable to do or say anything you admired his lean torso. Sweat was glistening on his tattooed neck, his muscular chest and on his abs. A small trail of hair led downwards from his bellybutton on and disappeared underneath the waistband of his jeans. You gulped at the sight of the noticeable bulge in his pants.

“Just look at you, baby, you’re so ready to get laid by me, aren’t you?” he chuckled with a pleased expression on his handsome, sharp-featured face. For the first time you were able to see that he had light brown hair that was trimmed very short. 

Feeling equally ashamed as aroused you sat up, nodded and looked up to him with pleading eyes.

“We’ll get to that in a moment. But I need you to do something for me first” he smirked and pulled down the zipper of his pants. 

Your eyes widened as he took a step closer to you and grabbed you by your hair. “I, I usually don’t like giving blowjobs” you stammered nervously and automatically tried to withdraw from his grip. Anger flashed up in his eyes.

“You will learn to like it then!” he shouted and whipped out his knife out of nowhere. Letting out a frightened squeal you tried to grasp his wrist but he easily avoided your hands and brought the blade to your exposed neck.

“Suck my dick!” Frank commanded with his voice trembling with anger.

The blade pressed against your sensitive skin and you felt a small line of hot liquid drip down your neck.

Tearing up you gave in and reached inside his pants. Immediately you felt his large, throbbing erection. You let it spring free and slowly brought your lips closer.

“Come on, babe” Frank sighed with anticipation and painfully pulled your hair.

You pressed your eyes together and took the tip of his dick into your mouth, still utterly aware of the blade on your neck. Frank emitted a small grunt as you finally started sucking his cock. You had trouble with taking it deeper into your mouth so you settled for sucking and licking its tip.

“You can do better than that” he growled and pressed the knife against you a little bit harder.

You let out a muffled squeak and forced yourself to take his erection deeper inside your mouth. You felt it throb beneath your tongue and lips and you heard Frank’s panting as you tried your best to please him the way he wanted.

After a few minutes he suddenly yanked your head back by your hair finally removed the knife from your neck.

“See. You enjoyed it. You love sucking my cock, don’t you, babe?!” 

You were unable to respond due to the sudden urge to gag. Not because you had found sucking him disgusting but because his dick had hit the back of your throat several times.

Angry about your missing reply he towered above you, cock still out, and shouted: “Say that you love being my little BITCH!”   
With tearful eyes and still kneeling on the floor you looked up to him and finally managed to respond: “I love being your bitch, Frank.”

Satisfied he bent down to you and smirked: “Yeah, that’s what I like to hear! Now let’s fuck.”

Taken aback from this sudden prompt you blurted out: “What, right here? On the floor? In this cold ass room?”

“Oh, is that not good enough for you, princess?” he scoffed and raised an eyebrow.

Before you could say anything else he already picked you up and thrown you over his shoulder, the way all killers do it, except for that he was tightly grabbing your ass. “I’ll get you all heated up, don’t worry, babe” he snickered and carried you out of the room and down the stairs and set you down by the big fire place in the main hall.

“Come on, let me see those tits” he said and tore your jacket and shirt off your body with one swift movement. Surprised by the sudden cold on your sensitive breasts you gasped and tried to cover your chest with your arms. That attempt was blocked by Frank who quickly snatched your wrists once again and let his hungry eyes wander over your exposed breasts.

“Now look how fucking sexy you are” he sighed and dipped down to start licking and sucking your nipples. 

“Hey! Oh my god, Frank, stop that!” you whined and writhed in his grasp but very soon ‘Frank, stop that!’ turned into ‘Oh Frank!’  
He skillfully twirled his tongue around your erected, sensitive nipples and slowly moved one hand from your wrist to your waistband and started unbuttoning your pants.

“Oh… Frank! I don’t know if I’m… If I’m ready for that” you stammered and squirmed as he lightly bit down on your nipple.

“We’ll see that in a second, baby” he chuckled and commanded: “lie down!”

You gulped and did as he said, body trembling with cold, fear and anticipation. Frank quickly got rid of your shoes, pulled down your pants with a jerk and tossed them into the corner of the room. You were about to start another whiny protest when suddenly his fingers snuck inside your panties and two of them dipped inside your pussy.

“Frank!” you squealed and tried to lift up your torso. You were quickly being pushed down again by his second hand. Frank pulled his fingers back out of your pussy and held them in front of your face.

“See that, baby? You’re dripping wet. You are more than ready to get fucked by me!”

With that being said he ripped your panties off as well and pushed index- and middle finger back inside your womanhood. His other hand trailed from your chest to your neck and started squeezing it lightly. You inhaled sharply when his hand brushed against the cut his knife had left on there.  
However, the pain was quickly forgotten when he started relentlessly pumping his fingers in and out of your quavering pussy.   
At least since he had started rubbing your clit with his thumb in addition to fingering you, you were utterly and entirely wax in his hands.

“Oh, FRANK!” you felt something tighten up inside you. “Oh Frank, I beg you, please don’t stop!” 

“Are you gonna cum?”

“Yes, Frank, I’m cumming for you!” you desperately arched your back.

You disappointedly howled out when he withdrew his fingers from your pussy. “You asshole! You douchebag! You prick!” you cursed furiously and shot up. 

“No need to get all mad, baby” Frank teased you and caught your flying fists in the air. “Now comes the real fun!”

In no time he had kicked off his shoes and entirely stripped down his pants. Quickly he settled between your shaking legs and pushed your torso back to the ground.

“You stay down there, babe, let me do the work.”

The tip of his dick pushed against your slick folds which quickly succumbed to the pressure and granted him entrance to your dripping wet pussy. You moaned, nearly screamed out in delight, when his thick, throbbing cock forced your walls apart.   
Frank took a moment to adjust himself inside you and bent over you. He pressed his, hot, muscular, sweaty torso against yours and rested his forearms on the floor for support.

“Shit, you’re so wet and tight baby. And all for me” he grunted and gritted his teeth.

“Please Frank, fuck me already! I can’t wait any longer! I’m yours, do what you want to me!”

When he finally started pumping his cock in and out of you, you screamed out in bliss. You had entirely forgotten that he had basically forced you to have sex with him. You couldn’t care less because the way he rammed you just felt so fucking good. It felt so right to be lying beneath this psychopath and having your brains fucked out by him.  
Each time he forced his dick inside you, you couldn’t help but scream out his name. Your nails were digging into his back and left long, red scratches on it.  
Frank was panting too and stared into your eyes with a grimace of lust on his face. He picked up more and more speed and made sure you felt his weight on top of you. He made sure you knew that there was no getting away now, even if you wanted to and most importantly he made sure that you knew who you belonged to.

After several minutes of rough fucking he eventually lifted up slightly and brought one hand down to your pussy without ever stopping to drill your quavering hole. He started pinching and rubbing your clit while still staring at you with his unnaturally dark, glooming eyes that were flickering with pure lust and ecstasy. 

The way he mercilessly made you his finally pushed you over the edge and you collapsed beneath him with a relieved outcry. You trembled and moaned as the orgasm shook your body and your cunt pulsated around Franks cock.   
Your orgasm finally caused him to spill his load inside you while emitting a loud grunt and you felt his hot semen squirt into your pussy. He collapsed on top you and pressed you down with his sweaty, heaving chest.

“Oh Frank” you sighed.

Surprised you opened your eyes when the weight on top of you suddenly vanished. Very fast your surprise turned into panic when you saw he had fetched his knife and now knelt on top of you. His knee pushed into your stomach and his other hand caught your fists hands once again.

“FRANK! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?”

“Ssshhh, don’t scream, baby. I’ll make it very quick.”

“WE JUST HAD SEX AND NOW YOU WANT TO STAB ME?!”

“Yes, and it was fucking amazing” he smirked and brought his knife down to your chest.

“I beg you Frank, don’t do this to me!” you blubbered out while the tears came running down your cheeks.

“Hush, don’t cry. Until next time, baby. You best be looking forward to it!” He winked and bent down to give you a teasing kiss on your trembling lips. At the same time he drove the knife into your chest. It easily cut through muscles and tissue and made its way into your beating heart.

When you exhaled your last breath, Frank’s mouth was still on yours.


End file.
